Our Memories
by Katherine-The-Crowned
Summary: They may not always get along, but they all have memories of the old days. A series of stories revolving around the Wammy Boys. All stories are stand alone. More details inside. NEXT CHAPTER UP!
1. Intro

Ok, so this is the first Death Note story I've ever done. I hope that I know enough about the series to make this story good.

This fic is going to be more of a collection of stories. Most likely, every story will be about Wammy's House. Each story is stand alone, however some may be a prequl or a continuation of an earlier story.

All of the stories will revolve around at least one Wammy boy. There _will_ be oc's. Sorry in advance, I know that many readers are uncomfortable with oc's. Worry not, however, for none of them will be the main character. But I already have a character who will be sort of friends with Matt and Mello.

There really is no set genre for this. There is also no set time. I will let you know these things at the beginning of each story. There will probably be yaoi. There will be yaoi in the first story. But, I'm kind of a new yaoi fangirl and have just started to embrace it. So don't expect any hardcore yaoi. The pairing will most likely be MelloNear. Feel free to skip these chapters.

Anyway, please cheer me on as I work on this collection. And I hope that you enjoy this story.


	2. Stare

**So here's the first story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: MelloNear**

**Time: Later days at Wammy's House.**

_

* * *

_

Crack!

The loud noise sounds throughout the playroom as I place the last piece of my puzzle. Mello was here. Then I should feel the first part soon. 4…3…2…1…ah! There it is. The burn of his stare on the back of my head.

Mello is competitive; he always has been and always will be. It's one of his more…interesting characteristics. Unfortunately, his need to win causes him to forget the simple things in life, like manners. One rule in particular that he quite often forgets is "it's rude to stare." It used to be that I was able to ignore the eyes I knew held only hate. But lately, it has become nearly impossible.

I can't help it. It makes me nervous to feel those eyes on me. And I wonder what Mello's planning. He's angry that he's number two, of course, but what's the probability that his anger and impulsiveness will cause him to do something drastic?

Finally, the second part of Mello's stare arrives. It's the strangest feeling, deep in the pit of my stomach. It makes me feel so light. There's a part of me that wants to turn and ask Mello to stop. But a greater part keeps me from doing this. I want to keep this mood, this feeling that makes me feel that I can fly.

I don't know why, but it feels…nice.

**

* * *

**

This is the first story I've written with any amount of yaoi in it. Yea. I'm not sure that it worked out well. It still feels a little awkward to write. And this one was very short. But I can promise you that the next chapters are better. At least, in my opinion. It is a fact, however, that the stories will get longer.

**Hope you got some entertainment out of it. Please review!**


	3. Games

**Yea, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm very sorry, I've neglected this story. Good news is I have quite a few things written up. I just need to type them. **

**So, here's the second story in **_**Our Memories**_**. Hope you enjoy.**

**Genre: General-ish**

**Pairing: None**

**Time: Earlier Wammy days**

* * *

"Hide-and-seek?"

Mello nodded, biting a piece of his chocolate bar.

Near set another piece of his puzzle in place before looking up at the older boy. "Isn't that rather childish?"

"You're seven. Therefore you _are_ a child."

"Why would I waste my time playing a game? And why do you want me to play?"

"_Jeeze!_" The blond glared down at Near, almost dropping his chocolate in anger. "Why do you have to ask so many questions? Me and Matt need someone else to play with us. Just two people won't be any fun." Near glanced up at Matt. Completely absorbed with his Gameboy, he didn't appear to have any interest in playing this particular game.

And why couldn't Mello ask one of the other kids to play? Questioning Mello's actions, however, would most likely result in Near's untimely death. Or at least result in major bodily harm. He suspected that in this situation, it might be easier to go along with Mello.

Near finally nodded, silently agreeing to do what Mello asked.

"Good," Mello smiled. Not a nice smile, but the one that looks too innocent and hides his ulterior motives.

* * *

Mello was it. So now, Near was hiding – in the art supply closet, to be exact. And God knows where Matt was.

It had taken a moment of thought to decide the best hiding place. Because Near was never really interested in art, Mello most likely wouldn't look in the supply closet. And in the event that Mello had trouble finding him, Near had brought his favorite robot to keep him occupied. Besides, this silly game was interrupting his afternoon playtime with his toys.

Near had lost track of time, wrapped up in the game he was playing with his toy. Suddenly, the door opened and Near stood up expecting to find Mello. However, he was instead met with the confused face of Linda.

"Near, what are you doing in here?"

"Playing hide-and-seek," sighed Near. "I'm waiting for Mello to find me."

"When did you guys start?"

"About 4:30."

A look of sadness crossed Linda's face. "Near, I saw Mello playing ball outside with the other boys at 4:30. It's almost 8:00 now."

Near seemed unaffected as he walked past the young girl. "Oh. I see"

"Near," Linda called. "You missed dinner. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thank you, Linda," he whispered. "I'm fine."

As he exited the room the art room and walked down the hall to his room, he saw Mello leaning on the wall. Mello smirked as Near passed. Near ignored him and entered his room, closing the door before lying down on his bed.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have known Mello would not _really _want to play with him. They were both childish – Mello for his childish games and Near for going along with it. But Near would never fall for anything like that again.

It was the last time Near trusted anyone.

* * *

**So there we have to second story, "Games". I hope that you guys liked it. It was a little longer than the first one. The next one is longer than this one. I will try my best to have it out this week.**

**Please let me know how you felt in a review.**

'**Til next time.**


End file.
